


I wish you an (un)pleasant stay

by sagimooon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (i guess), Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Post Time Skip, Some Fluff, also laser tag fic, no beta we die like men, sakutastu hotel roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagimooon/pseuds/sagimooon
Summary: Hey guys! I want to say sorry if there are any grammar/formatting mistakes in the text, the author is a poor sleep-deprived uni students writing at 1AM and AO3 hates her so she had to format the text by herself.Anyway I hope you'll enjoy it!
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 84





	I wish you an (un)pleasant stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I want to say sorry if there are any grammar/formatting mistakes in the text, the author is a poor sleep-deprived uni students writing at 1AM and AO3 hates her so she had to format the text by herself.  
> Anyway I hope you'll enjoy it!

**TWO WEEKS BEFORE DISASTERS**

The sound of a distant gunshot was heard through all the area.  
A figure fell on the ground, shakily bringing his hand to his belly.  
There were now a dozen or so dead bodies inside the arena, slowly becoming nothing more than another decoration for the battle.

It had been a very hard fight so far: first a team-against-team round, then the winning team switched to a battle royale round, turning brothers-in-arms who proudly fought shoulder to shoulder into vicious enemies in a battle to death.  
Now the few scarce survivors were hiding on their own, struggling for an incredibly worthy goal: a free four days-three nights sojourn in a luxury hotel for two people, all inclusive, generously offered by a hotel chain, which was one of the team’s sponsors.

Another gunshot reverberated through the war scene, and Miya Atsumu heard a _thump_ from his right, followed by a “oh man, I’m dead” said by a familiar white-haired man.  
“Bokuto-san!” someone screeched, but didn’t come to Atsumu’s view.  
“Don’t worry, my disciple, it was my time to die. If there is something beyond death, we will meet each other again. But until then go, my friend, and keep the honour of my name high.”  
“I will,” the person said, then Atsumu heard some footsteps coming from his left, so he brought his laser gun to his chest and shot, barely missing the red-haired man.  
He didn’t have to wait long, though, because another gunshot was heard, and the man fell on the ground.

 _Why did these idiots decide to fake being dead when they lose,_ Atsumu thought as he stopped for an instant to recap in his mind. _Sixteen players in total, two teams of eight. Eight people from the loser team already dead. Another one, two, three, four, five and now six people dead. Which means…_

He didn’t have the time to complete the thought, because he heard someone approaching him from the left.  
He brought his laser gun to his chest and shot as soon as he saw the figure on the other side of the fake tunnel. Then he heard a small buzz coming from his vest.  
_What_ he thought, _I shot him! I shot him!_  
The figure was looking at his own vest too, perplexed.  
“Why does it say that I am dead? I shot you!”  
“Well, I shot you too and it says I am dead too!”  
“How is that possible? There must be some mistake.”

__

__

“You shot at each other at the same time. I saw it.”  
One of the dead bodies said as he got up and brushed his clothes,  
“Congratulations, you have both won.” 

___________________________ 

“Two people can’t win at the same time. Someone had to shoot first. It’s statistically improbable that two people shoot each other at the same time.”  
Sakusa Kiyoomi mumbled as he fixed his shoelaces in the gym’s changing room. 

Statistically it may be improbable, but it looks like it’s physically possible. I told you, I saw it,” his teammate told him again. 

Sakusa didn’t answer; he put on his jacket and walked out of the changing room. 

Their coach and their manager were waiting for him in the latter’s office. All three of them waited for a few minutes, until a blonde man walked in and sat on the chair beside him. 

“So?” the newcomer asked.  
“So…” Their manager started talking, looking first at Sakusa, then at Atsumu, then looked away entirely and fixed his gaze on some poster on the wall behind them, clearly dawdling the inevitable.  
“Can we keep this short? I want to go home before rush hour.” Sakusa said flatly from behind his mask.  
“Well, let’s be direct then,” their coach said. “You two have both won the game. We don’t know how to choose the winner of the hotel stay. Choose it on your own.” 

“Is it a joke, right? You told us to wait until monday practice before saying who had won it, and now you’re telling me I have to discuss it with him?” Atsumu snarked, crossing his arms.  
“And how should that happen? If you intend to make us play laser tag again, I won’t, I had to put on that disgusting vest once and it was more than enough,” Sakusa said, again with the same tone of a person spelling their phone number. 

“Actually... we may have already solved the problem,” their manager uttered with a nervous smile on his face.  
The two players stared at him.  
“We have already booked the stay under both your names.”  
“What?” They both yelled.  
“It’s a stay for two, there are two winners. It seemed logical to just book it under both names.”  
“I mean, you both won and you both go to the hotel, and everyone is happy, right?”  
“You promised us that we could choose who to bring with us.” Sakusa reminded them.  
“Yeah, what if I wanted to bring someone with me? What if I already told them we would go there if I won?” Atsumu asked animatedly.  
“Oh, you had someone to bring with you? Who’s the unfortunate soul now?” Sakusa turned to him.  
Atsumu didn’t have in mind someone to bring with him, he just said so because it looked like the right thing to say to make a point.  
“Believe it or not, I know a lot of people who would like to go on vacation with me. And let’s see, who did you want to bring with you, Omi-kun?”  
“I actually wanted to ask the company if they could book the room under my sister and her husband’s names, I wanted to give her this as a birthday present, since she had some health issues these past months.”  
He didn’t want to say it, but Atsumu was almost touched by that answer. He couldn’t believe that maybe Sakusa could care about others, or have a heart and feelings in general other than disgust. 

“Well, except if you can settle things down on your own in less than two days before the cancellation option expires, we can’t do anything about that.” 

“Alright,” Sakusa said,after some instants of pure silence inside the room, “let’s just ask the company to book two rooms then.”  
“We can’t, the contract they proposed to us stated clearly that it included only one room.” Their manager retorted.  
“Can’t they afford to give us two rooms?”  
“It’s a very expensive hotel, one night there costs as much as some people’s weekly salary, And I want to remember you that they are our sponsor, they are the ones who are offering this freely to us, they are the ones paying for your own checks for that matter, it would be rude to trouble them with a problem as silly as this. Also it’s high season, the company hinted that the whole place is booked for some kind of big conference,” their manager brought his elbows on his desk, then stared at them and with a deadly serious voice said “there is only one room. Accept it.” 

Atsumu and Sakusa turned to each other, shared an annoyed gaze, then muttered at the same time _“yes, sir.”_

________________________ 

**DAY ONE OF FOUR**

_This is awkward,_ Sakusa thought as he looked at the roads quickly fading away out of the window. He had been sitting inside a car - courteously sent by the hotel - for half an hour. The journey itself wasn’t that bad: the car was fancy and completely silent, and the space also looked clean enough, but the road had become a bit rough a few minutes before and he had been forced to close the book he was trying to read. 

The man sitting on his right, incredibly, was sleeping soundly.  
_“Listen, it’s a Friday, I had to wake up at 6AM for this, I am not strong enough for this,”_ he had told Sakusa when they got in the car.  
Sakusa was a bit surprised that he had kept his words for once. 

He was thinking about taking a nap too when the man beside him yawned, almost hitting him with his fist while he stretched.  
“Man, my neck hurts. why is this car so small?”  
“It’s not the car that’s small, it’s just you being too big,” Sakusa snarked back, even though his own legs were brushing against the front seat. 

“How long have we been inside this car, Omi-kun?”  
“For around twenty minutes.”  
“And how long is it until we arrive?”  
“About two hours.”  
Atsumu huffed, and took his phone and his earphones out of his pocket. One second later Sakusa heard a faint pumping rhythm coming from his right. He rolled his eyes, taking out his own earphones.  
It was going to be a long journey, and an even longer weekend. 

_____________________________ 

The young woman at the reception desk smiled while she handed them the keys, wishing them a pleasant stay. 

Now the two of them were walking through a long corridor on the third floor: Sakusa just looking ahead of himself, checking every once in a while the number on the doors they were walking past, while Atsumu was gazing at everything around him, from the marble floor, to the golden door handles, to the abstract paintings on the walls. 

“Can you please stop gawking at everything you see? Haven’t you ever been in a hotel before?”  
“Not one this fancy, okay? This is an once-in-your-lifetime experience, I have every single right to gawk.”  
Sakusa didn’t answer, and stopped walking in front of a door near the end of the corridor.  
Atsumu then brought the electronic key near the lock, opened the door and said “After you, Omi-kun,” inviting him inside moving his arm.  
Sakusa limited himself to enter inside the room, not even giving him the satisfaction to see a reaction from him. 

Atsumu, nevertheless, caught himself saying “holy fuckin’ shit” when he saw what was waiting inside. Everything was simply _fancy_ : the big window wall with a view on the hotel’s garden, the two twin beds who still looked big enough to host three people, _the fucking crystal chandelier_ hanging above him. He was almost asking himself if there was any risk of it falling on him while he slept when he saw the other man opening his suitcase and starting to take out his clothes.  
“Why are you unpacking?” he asked him.  
“I do not want my clothes to wrinkle,” he said, with the same tone of someone explaining how to use a vacuum cleaner in a tutorial. “I hope you remembered to bring nice clothes,” he added a few seconds later.  
“Of course I did. Why, Omi-kun, do you want to see me wearing them?”  
“No, I just want to avoid being associated with someone wearing chain store t-shirts inside a five-star hotel.”  
“Do you take me for a simpleton or something?”  
“Maybe a little bit, but more like a person with horrible taste.” 

A few minutes later Sakusa announced he was going to take a shower, so he closed the bathroom door behind himself, leaving Atsumu alone in the middle of the fancy hotel room. 

________________________________ 

It was 3PM and Miya Atsumu was laying on his hotel bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, mentally questioning himself what he was going to do for three other days in a luxury hotel.  
He had lunch a few hours back - some weird Italian dish with pasta, sardines, anchovies and nuts, Sakusa went to eat to the other side of the restaurant, preferring some weird French food - then he had took a walk through the hotel’s garden, checking out the swimming pools, and the tennis courts.  
Now he was _bored_. He didn’t know what to do next, so he decided to temporarily settle down with a very loud sigh. 

The man sitting on the other bed didn’t even take his eyes off his book.  
Atsumu then sighed _louder_.  
The man kept ignoring him. 

Atsumu then sighed _louder and for longer_ , until the man turned to him and passively asked “What’s your problem now?”  
“I am bored, Omi-omi.”  
“And so what?”  
“What am I supposed to do?”  
“How should I know that.”  
“I don’t know, suggest me something,” Astumu said, while he got up to a sitting position.  
“There are dozens of things to do, and you dare stay here, complaining about being bored and annoying me.”  
“What are you going to do today?”  
“Well, if you really insist, I will finish this chapter I was reading before you interrupted me, then I will go to the movie theater.”  
“There’s a movie theater!?”  
“Yes, have you checked the hotel website at all?” 

Atsumu had checked out the hotel online the week it was announced that one of their team’s sponsor, a famous luxury hotel chain, wanted to give them a special incentive travel to one of their hotels for a few days, but then their manager decided that the winner of the gift had to be chosen fairly, and their coach thought that the best way a bunch of young men could win it was a deadly battle at laser tag. Atsumu’s competitive spirit got the better of him, so he spent the rest of the week before the game thinking about strategies to use to win, and the two weeks following it by trying to impel Sakusa to give up on the prize. That last move had been totally useless - Kiyoomi hadn't wanted to give up.  
_“I won this, Miya,”_ he had told him, _“why don’t you give up?”_  
_“Same reason as you.”_  
_“So what?”_ he had asked, looking at him straight in the eyes. 

And that’s how they ended up in the same hotel room, sitting on opposite beds, Sakusa reading his novel while Atsumu alternated sighing out loud and switching positions on the mattress. 

Kiyoomi kept rhythmically turning the pages of his paperback for a few more minutes, then he closed the novel and got up.  
“I’m going,” he said as he put on his jacket, “I hope you’ll stop being this annoying when I come back.”  
Then he left. 

______________________________ 

It was almost 5PM when Atsumu finally decided to leave his room and go explore the place.  
He had finally checked the hotel web page, roamed endlessly through the different facilities and services - some sounded so weird that he almost yelled _“what the fuck is a snail facial massage?”_ \- and chose to settle down with one of the most normal sounding ones. 

He had now been walking through the hotel ground floor for about ten minutes, flip-flops at his feet and hotel-issued towel under his arm, trying to find the way to the hot tub place.  
He admitted it: he was feeling stupid at the moment. He had gone towards the direction pointing to the spa, thinking that it could be over there, then he went towards the gardens, but he still couldn’t find it.  
He started walking towards the other end of the floor then, but the more he walked the more he knew he was going in the wrong direction. 

Then a big gray door opened and dozens of people wearing badges and holding briefcases, giving him weird looks before leaving.  
Atsumu was questioning if it was better to run away and pretend nothing happened or beg the nearest person to end his life quickly when from the back of the hallway came the last person he needed to see at that moment. 

“Omi-kun, hello there. What are you doing here?”  
Sakusa looked at his outfit.  
“What are you doing in a swimsuit in this section of the hotel?”  
“I was trying to find the hot tub, of course.”  
“And why are you looking for it near the _conference center and movie theater?_ It’s on the terrace. Didn’t you see the sign near the lift?”  
Atsumu had in fact not seen the sign near the lift.  
“There’s also one in our room’s bathroom too, you know.”  
Atsumu had in fact not not noticed it. 

“I’m going back to the room.”  
“Wait, I’ll come with you.” 

They started walking in the opposite direction.  
A few minutes later Sakusa interrupted their silence. “I’ll order dinner through room service tonight, do as you like.”  
“Why, are you too embarrassed to go to the restaurant with me?”  
“A bit, but I’m not really in the mood to go out right now.”  
They both stayed quiet after that. 

_______________________ 

Kiyoomi was carelessly following a show on TV, already tucked in bed when Atsumu came back from the restaurant.  
“Already back?”  
“Yes, you missed me?”  
“No, not at all.”  
“Well, I had enough. It was a very eventful day.”  
“Didn’t you do nothing but complain and get lost?”  
“There’s no need to be this blunt!” Atsumu whined, while closing himself in the bathroom. 

He came back a few minutes later, and Sakusa coughed to cover his laugh.  
“What is that?”  
“My pajamas, of course.”  
“And you sleep like that?”  
“What’s wrong with it?” He said, pointing at his brand-new bordeaux silk pajamas.  
“Everything.”  
“What do you wear to sleep, then?”  
“Flannel pajamas, like a normal person.”  
“This is a special occasion, okay? I wanted to feel the whole experience.”  
“And you thought that buying silk pajamas would help?”  
“You are just mad because your tasteless self couldn’t think about an idea as smart as mine.”  
“I can be tasteless but for sure I am happy to not have tastes as bad as you.” 

With that, he turned the TV off, said “I’m going to sleep, do not annoy me”, and turned on the other side, giving his back to Atsumu.  
Atsumu spent a few more minutes answering some texts from friends and teammates asking how the vacation was going so far, then he zoned out too. 

_________________________ 

**DAY TWO OF FOUR**

Atsumu was very confused when he heard an incessant yet unfamiliar ringing noise coming from his right.  
He opened one eye and saw a phone screen on the bedside table being turned down, then he heard someone moving around the room and closing the bathroom door.  
It took him some seconds to understand where he was and what was happening. 

When Kiyoomi got out of the bathroom he asked him what he was doing at such an early hour - _“it’s 7:30AM and we’re on vacation, for god’s sake”_ \- just to be answered “none of your business”, then Sakusa left. 

Atsumu had then just found the strength to get out of bed and go eat breakfast when he met him again in the hotel’s hall. Or better, he saw him slowly walk back inside the hall, tracksuit zipped all the way to his chin against the chilly April morning, a small bead of sweat on his forehead. 

“Omi-kun, wanna have breakfast with me?”  
“No, I am going to take a shower”  
“But the breakfast buffet is gonna close soon.”  
“I don’t care, I’m gonna have breakfast in our room,” then he left him there, alone in the hall. 

Atsumu didn’t want to admit it, but he was feeling a bit lonely.  
He wasn’t really used to being on his own for more than a day or two, and he was almost worrying about how he was going to spend the rest of the stay in such a solitary mood.  
Somehow he had already been expecting this to happen, yet when he was waiting for this vacation he had filled his mind with such delusional ideas of himself meeting new people, maybe some famous person, becoming their friends, this wild weekend together becoming an anecdote to tell to his buddies twenty years in the future. 

But of course it didn’t happen. He had decided to run for the prize with teeth and claws, now he didn’t have the right to feel sorry for his lonely miserable self.  
So he shook his head a bit, then he walked to the restaurant as if nothing happened. 

________________________ 

“Omi-kun, I am bored, let’s do something together.”  
“No,” Sakusa answered, with the same tone of voice of an online vocabulary pronunciation system.  
“Why not? We have been in this place for two days and I have barely seen you around.”  
“That’s because I have, in fact, something else to do. You should try to do that too, I can assure you it’s a very satisfying experience.” 

Atsumu was about to answer when Sakusa got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked out of the room, leaving Atsumu alone, again. 

But as he had already established before, he chose to forget about it and pretend nothing happened. 

He was a miserable, lonely man that may have had only one interest for his whole life, so he did the only thing he could think to do: he put on the oldest shirt and the pair of shorts he had brought with him, and went to the hotel gym. 

He spent the rest of the afternoon in that fitness center, losing track of the time by doing something that didn’t make him look embarrassing. 

When he went back to his room, Kiyoomi was already there, drying his hair in the bathroom.  
There were a few paper shopping bags at the foot of his bed, with the fancy logo of a store he had seen on the ground floor of the hotel.  
He decided to not ask Kiyoomi about this, preferring to settle down on something else as a last attempt at bonding with the other man. 

“Hey Omi-omi, do you wanna watch tonight’s match together?”  
The man turned down the hairdryer and said “Alright.” 

So they did: they spent the evening watching the match on the TV, commenting on the players’ techniques - or better, shamelessly insulting the players until one of them didn’t agree with the other, so the insults’ victims turned into each other, until the match captured their attention again - and eating club sandwiches and pancakes because _“the vacation is all inclusive, right? Then we can surely order breakfast food for dinner and they can’t come for us.”_

It all went smoothly until the match ended, and they found themselves looking at an empty black screen.  
They stayed for some time, not knowing what to say. 

Atsumu had decided to take the burden to start the conversation again, when Kiyoomi exclaimed “Aren’t you going to annoy me?”  
“What?”  
“It’s weird to see you shutting up for once.”  
“Do you always have to say what you think? So cruelly too?”  
“I was almost getting scared that you weren’t feeling alright.”  
“It almost sounds like you were worrying for me, Omi-omi.”  
“I wasn’t, I was just surprised that you shut up for the first time in two days.”  
“And what if I told you I wasn’t feeling alright, would you worry for me then?”  
“It depends, whatever is influencing you can strike me too? Is it contagious? Is it an illness? Is it an abstract feeling that can overcome someone’s min-”  
“There’s no need to be this dramatic, Omi-kun.”  
“I was trying to be useful,” Sakusa said, with a serious tone.  
Atsumu released a little laugh, “I’m just feeling a little lonely,” he admitted. 

Quiet came upon them again. 

They both spent some time on their phones, still silently, then Kiyoomi told him goodnight, turned his back to him and fell asleep. 

Only when he was succumbing to sleep too, Atsumu realised that Sakusa hadn’t told him goodnight the day before. 

________________________________ 

**DAY THREE OF FOUR**

Atsumu had been woken up by an unfamiliar phone alarm again, but he hadn’t had the strength to just wake up yet, so while the other man went to get ready for the day, he turned to the other side of the bed, ready for at least three other hours of sleep, when he felt the figure of the man looming upon his bed. 

“Get up, Miya,” Sakusa said.  
“Uhmm”  
“Get up.”  
“Uhmmmmm.”  
“Stop ignoring me, and get up.”  
“But why are you waking me up at such an ungodly hour?”  
“It’s literally 8AM and you need to have breakfast.”  
“I can eat breakfast later, let me slee-”  
“You need to eat for what we’re gonna do.”  
“We?” 

_______________________ 

After Atsumu had dragged himself out of bed, got dressed up and went to have breakfast, he and Kiyoomi stood on the road that led to the hotel with a dozen or so other people.  
He was still too sleepy to ask the man what they were doing, so he just waited with him until a small coach stopped in front of them.  
The people around them got inside, then Sakusa nudged him with his elbow to get in too.  
They took the first two seats on the left, then the coach departed. 

They spent around an hour and half on the bus before the vehicle stopped moving.  
Atsumu found himself surrounded by tall trees, a narrow and barely visible trail leading deeper into the woods. 

The group followed a guide - thay may have also been the driver of the coach, Atsumu was still too sleepy and too confused to remember - through the trail, until they reached a small lake. 

“Omi-kun, am I dreaming?”  
“Not really, I woke you up a few hours ago.”  
“Then why are we standing,” he gestured vaguely with his hands, “here?”  
“Because I brought you here, of course.”  
“But why? I thought that you hated nature.” he whined.  
Kiyoomi puffed, “I do, but I was tired of seeing you moping around like a kid that got lost at the luna park, so it was either this or going to the swimming pool, and I’d rather die than put a foot inside that water.”  
“But...why?” Atsumu said, his voice almost shaking.  
“You said you felt lonely, didn’t you?” He asked, looking at him straight in the eyes. 

__________________________ 

They spent around three hours at the lake, walking on the lakeshore, eating their packed lunches - issued by the hotel, of course - and bickering about if feeding ducks was ethical or not.  
_“They are looking at me with shiny eager eyes, Omi-omi, how can I say no to them?”  
“There’s a sign over there saying that you can’t feed them or they’ll get fat.”  
“They may get fat but at least they’ll be happy!”_

He had then got inside the bus again, and went back to the hotel.  
Kiyoomi was taking a shower when Atsumu yelled at him that he was going to get a snack from the bar on the ground floor. He had taken just two steps from the door when someone coming from his right knocked on his shoulder.  
“Hey watch where you’re goin-” he stopped talking when he saw who had been, “Hoshi-kun?”  
It was in fact Hoshiumi Kourai, star player of Schweiden Adlers, that had accidentally knocked on him.  
“Miya Atsumu?”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I am going to my room, obviously,” he said, pointing to the room right next to Atsumu’s.  
“Wait...why are you here, in this hotel?”  
Hoshiumi was about to answer, when the door he had pointed to opened, and there was Ushijima Wakatoshi, Japan’s Cannon, with a white hotel-issued towel around his neck.  
“Hoshiumi-kun, did you buy those flip-flops you forgot to bring?” he then noticed Atsumu standing next to his teammate.  
“Hello Miya-kun, are you staying in this hotel too?”  
“What...what are you both doing here?”  
“We’re getting ready to go to the hot tub, have you been there too yet?”  
Atsumu didn’t even have the time to answer that someone behind Ushijima said “Is Hoshiumi back? Are we ready to go? Oh, hello Miya-san.” And there was Kageyama Tobio, setter of the Schweiden Adlers, with a towel under his arm.  
“Please don’t tell me your captain or someone else is inside that room too,” Atsumu whispered, but Ushijima answered “No, it’s just me, Hoshiumi-kun and Kageyama-kun.” 

Atsumu decided that he had enough, so he excused himself and walked back to his room, but the door opened and Sakusa took a step out, trying to see what was going on.  
“Is that Wakatoshi-kun? Did I hear right?” 

____________________________ 

Kiyoomi spoke with Ushijima for about half a hour. Atsumu heard their conversation slowly fading away, so he guessed the two had gone chatting somewhere else. 

When he came back, Atsumu was waiting for him with a small smug smile on his face.  
“Hey Omi.kun, guess who just texted me and reminded me that we have to do...that thing, you know?” he hinted to the thing wiggling with his eyebrows.  
“Our manager, and I have already done it.”  
“You did? When?”  
“Yesterday, didn’t you see it on my Instagram stories?”  
“I saw them. Is that what you call _promoting?_ ”  
“Yes.”  
“But I didn’t see anything!”  
“That’s because I actually respected what they told us. Were you listening when they told us to post a picture or two with the hotel’s logo and the place on them and make it look casual?”  
“I don’t remember seeing any logo on them.”  
“It was there. The logo was printed on the cup of tea I was drinking and there was a sign hung on the wall in the back.”  
“And you really call that promoting? Omi-kun, you basically did nothing.”  
Sakusa grimaced.  
Atsumu dared to put a hand lightly on Kiyoomi’s shoulder.  
“Don’t worry Omi-omi, I will help you master the art of promoting.”  
“Do not say it like that." 

________________________ 

“I’m not gonna take a picture of myself by the poolside wearing a hotel-issued bathrobe, Miya.”  
“But you would look good in it!”  
“I said no, that’s stupid.” 

“Can you take one of me, then?”  
“If I really have to…” Kiyoomi blurted. 

________________________ 

“Done,” Sakusa said, giving the phobe back to Atsumu.  
“Now go back to our room and wear something nice, dinner is in an hour.”  
Kiyoomi barely glanced at him, then he left. 

_________________________ 

Atsumu didn’t know exactly what he should have had expected from what Kiyoomi told him before leaving, but sitting with him, Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hoshiumi Kourai and Kageyama Tobio at a small dinner table - probably meant on for four normal people and not for five tall, big volleyball players - was definitely not it. 

Kiyoomi and Ushijima had been keeping their own conversation for a while now, leaving Atsumu alone to face the other two players. 

“So...how long have you three been here?” he asked them to break the ice.  
“We arrived this morning, and we are leaving in two days,” the raven haired said.  
“And why are you here?”  
“We do this every year,” the white haired man answered.  
“Every year our team puts aside some money at the start of the tournament season, and who wins a game comes here,” Kageyama added.  
“Wait, how?”  
“We three have won three games this year. I won at dart-throwing, Ushijima-san won at arm wrestling, and Hoshiumi-san won a-”  
“And I won at twister!” the other player concluded proudly.  
“Well, I guess you had fun,” Atsumu said, not knowing how to answer. He wasn’t going to admit it, but discovering that there were other teams doing the same kind of unusual stuff felt not only weird, but also a bit disappointing. Couldn’t he have this only for himself, a curious story to brag about when he was old? 

“And why are you and Sakusa here?” Hoshiumi asked him.  
“Me and Omi-kun are here on holiday together, of course.”  
“Really? You don’t look like the type.”  
“What do you mean?” he asked the white haired man, puzzled.  
“Well, you don’t look like people who would go along.”  
“Omi-kun and I are actually pretty _close_ ,you know,” he said, impulsively, “we have gone together on a small trip to a nearby lake just this morning.”  
“Oh” Hoshiumi said, quickly turning first to look at Sakusa, still deep in conversation with Ushijima, and then turning back to Atsumu, “I am happy for you, then!”  
The conversation turned on something else, and that moment was quickly brushed under the rug. 

_______________________ 

The rest of the evening went smoothly, until Ushijima and Sakusa stopped their conversation and turned their attention back to the others.  
Atsumu kept talking as if nothing happened, but he felt like a deadly weight was looming over him the whole time. He kept mentally kicking himself. _What did I fucking say? What if Kiyoomi heard that? And what did I mean with that?_

It looked like his teammate hadn’t heard anything, so he tried to make his heart stop beating so fast, and to make his nerves stop glitching every time the other slightly moved in his direction. 

____________________ 

**DAY FOUR OF FOUR**

_“Having dinner with these two lovebirds!!!”_ was written next to their tagged usernames and a picture of them that he did not remember being taken. 

That’s what Atsumu found first thing in the morning, still in bed, scrolling through his Instragam account. Then there were dozens of texts and comments sent to him by his friends, his family and his teammates, asking him what happened and how and why didn’t they say anything sooner.  
Atsumu was definitely gonna hit Hoshiumi on the head with the ball next time they played against each other. 

He didn’t even have the time to realize he had to find a way to get out of this mess when he noticed the other man coming out of the bathroom and start packing his suitcase, not even glancing at him.  
He asked himself if he had already seen the mess, seeing the other’s phone LED blinking incessantly on his bedside table. 

He couldn’t think about a plan to solve this. _What person ends up accidentally hinting that he and one of his teammates he barely gets along with are together? Who hears one comment like that and just post it online? And the whole world now thinks we are together?_

The situation was so messy that he decided not having an answer to solve it was an answer itself, so he chose to do nothing. 

He got out of bed, got dressed, went eating breakfast, then he went back to his room, prepared his stuff; they exchanged some words, but only about normal stuff like at what time they were arriving home. The pretense hung in the air like a thick perfume hiding a rotten smell.  
And the worse thing was: Kiyoomi seemed to pretend so too. 

They left their room, gave the keys back to the receptionist, and went outside to wait for a car to bring them back home, and still not one of them said anything about it. 

Atsumu’s nerves were on the brink of collapse, yet he didn’t dare speak. 

It was Kiyoomi who broke the silence, after minutes of tacitly waiting.  
“You’re way too quiet today, Miya.”  
“And so what?”  
“It’s weird.”  
“Can’t I be quiet for a day?”  
“You’re only quiet when something is wrong and you know it.”  
“And how do you know that? Are you spying on me, Omi-kun?”  
“No, I just know you.” 

“Listen,” Atsumu said, some instants of pure silence later, “it’s my fault. I know. I said something that isn’t true. It was an accident. I know you don’t want to have anything to do with it, and it’s your right to be furious about it since you didn’t do anything to make this happ-”  
“Who told you I do not want to do anything with it?” Kiyoomi interrupted him, staring at him with an indescribable face under his mask.  
“Wait, what?”  
“Why do you think I am angry about it?”  
“Everyone would be angry about it.”  
“What if I told you it didn’t upset me that much?”  
“I wouldn’t believe it.”  
“What if I told you it spared me from some awkward trouble?”  
“What do you mean?!” Atsumu almost screeched.  
_“Do I really have to say it out loud…”_ Sakusa mumbled, “Miya, I like you. Do you want to avoid embarrassing first steps and just make that post become real?”  
It took Atsumu a few seconds to realize what the other had said, “What?!”  
“I’m gonna be the most direct I can be,” Sakusa told him, taking a step closer to him, “do you want to make out with me or not?” 

________________________ 

**THE NEXT DAY**

“And that’s how the car driver ended up yelling at us in front of the whole hotel, trying to tell us to get in while Omi-kun and I were too busy smooching.”  
Their team manager looked first at Atsumu, then at the screen of his computer, where an email from the hotel director kindly invited him to never let these two near their establishment again, then to Sakusa, silently and perplexedly asking the latter if the story the blond player had just said was true.  
“Yes, that’s what happened,” he confirmed flatly. 

The manager sighed, tiredly bringing a hand to his forehead, and whispered _“I knew we should’ve played Uno instead of laser tag.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys again! I hope you liked this. You can also find me on twitter, I'm @sagimooon there too!


End file.
